Problem: $\dfrac{2}{9} \times 9 = {?}$
$9$ is the same as $\dfrac{9}{1}$ $\dfrac{2}{9} \times \dfrac{9}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{2 \times 9}{9 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{18}{9}$ Simplify: $= 2$